Survivor: Clare
by Skyler McDonald
Summary: Okay so Monica and Andrew get sent on an assignment. Easy enough, right? Not when your also on the show Survivor! What happens when they also have to deal with celebs? Man I suck at summaries...
1. Author note

Okay so here's my thought have Andrew and Monica get sent on an assignment to be on the show Survivor. Tess isn't put on the show well because she would kill me if I did put her on it! *laughs*

Tess- Thank you

Me- No problem

Andrew- Oh come on Tess, it would be more fun with you!

Monica- Andrew's got a point Tess

Tess- I said no and that's final! Besides MonicaxAndrew already said she wasn't going to put me in

Me- I can always change my mind

Tess- If you do you will have to answer to the creator of Heaven and Earth!

Me- *gulp* Okay... I won't...

Anyway! I'll also have people from other shows that I like (Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Portlyn, Tawni, Nico and Grady from Sonny With A Chance. Selena Gomez, David Henrie, and Jake T. Austin from Wizards of Waverly Place (Only using real names for them so they can't use magic)) and people I don't like (Miley Cyrus, Zac Effron (Have a little rivalry between him and Chad)) and I'll have to find some other people... Review, tell me what you think and if you want to, suggest more people, I need some adults...

P.S the only ones that are going to know each other are going to be Monica/Andrew and Sonny/Chad sincce they are the main people in Touched By An Angel and Sonny With A Chance


	2. Prologue

Monica walked through the snow covered park quietly looking at everything like it was all new to her. She was always amazed at what her Father had made. Her aurburn hair blew in the chilly wind. A white dove landed on a park bench not too far from her, making a wide grin appear on Monica's face. She walked over to the bench and sat down. Monica watched as children ran and played. She giggled as she heard the kids laughing. She suddenly felt a very loving presence coming towards her. She turned around and saw Andrew and Tess. "Hey Tess," Monica smiled.

"Hello angel baby," Tess smiled back. "I've got a new assignment for you and Andrew,"

"Me and Andrew?" Monica asked, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Tess questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well it's usually not just Monica and I," Andrew chimed in.

"Well this time it is," Tess said in a matter-of-fact voice. Monica and Andrew shared a quick gaze.

"What is it?" Monica asked.

"It's an assignment unlike anyone you've ever had," Tess explained. "Have you ever heard of a show called Survivor?"

Monica thought for a bit before shurgging. "Not me," she said, shaking her head. She looked at Andrew. "Have you?"

"I have a couple times, why?"

"You two are going to be on that show,"

"That doesn't seem like an assignment," Andrew chuckled. Tess gave him a serious look. "Don't you know not to interupt me?" she asked. Monica looked down to hide a smile. "Like I said," Tess continued. "You will be on the show. You can only take the clothes on your back and a pair of shoes. Sneakers will be provided as well as swimsuits. I will be there with the host Jeff Probst to watch over everything,"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. How come you don't have to be on the show," Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because angel boy I don't do bugs and I don't do surviving in the wilderness," Tess frowned.

"Oh Andrew! It's going to be so fun!" Monica squealed, jumping up and down. "I can't wait!"

"I can tell you've never seen it..." Andrew sighed. Monica stopped. "What do you mean?" she innocently asked.

"In the show they put you on an island and leave you there for 39 days," Andrew explained. "You are put into a tribe with people you may or may not know. There is no technology, you have to find your own food and make your own shelter,"

"Like I said, it's sounds like an exciting adventure!" Monica smiled. It always amazed Andrew and Tess how obtimistic Monica could be. "So,"Whose our assignment?" Monica asked, changing the subject.

"There are two of them. A girl named Sonny Munroe and a boy named Chad Dylan Cooper. Monica you'll take Sonny and Andrew you got Chad," Tess explained.

"How long do we have before we leave?" Andrew questioned.

"Not long, only a couple hours,"

"Where are we going?"

"Clare,"

"Clare?" Monica asked. "Isn't that in Ireland?"

"Yes baby it is, Any more questions?"

Andrew and Monica looked at each other then at Tess. "Nope," Monica said, shaking her head.

"Not me," Andrew added.

"Okay then, make sure you got some comfortable clothes and a good pair of shoes cause your about to start your assignment," Tess said.


	3. Chapter 1

A man with brown hair and blue colored eyes, wearing a black button up shirt and beige pants appears on a rocky shoreline, a dense green forest behind him. After the cameramen get a good shot of the landscape, they flash to him, and he starts to speak. "The Clare island is a beautiful country in Ireland. Being only 4.053 acres it's no surprise that the population is only around 130. This is where 20 Americans and celebrities will be starting the journey of a lifetime. All of them wanting to win the one million dollars."

The cameraman gets a shot of all the castaways paddling on two canoes toward the island. "Though no one has spoken, first impressions are already starting to form." They put the man back on the camera. "20 strangers, forced to work together while battling the elements and each other—they must learn to adapt or they will be voted off the island. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize." The camera goes to the castaways, then back to him again. "Thirty nine days, twenty people, _one_ survivor!"

A huge wave then crashes on a rock behind him, and the camera zooms out until they show the whole side of the island, and then it changes to the opening, showing all of the campers one by one and distinguishing which team they are on. The teams were Fomorian, wearing orange bandanas, and Nemedian, wearing green bandanas. On Fomorian were Andrew, Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe, Monica, Selena Gomez, Tawni Hart, Zac Effron, Brenda Song, Johnny Depp, and Dylan Sprouse. On Nemedian were David Henrie, Miley Cyrus, Jake T. Austin, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Portlyn Michaels, Jason Dolly, Chelsea Staub, Cole Sprouse and Melissa Joan Hart.

After the opening, the castaways push the canoes onto the sandy shore of Clew Bay, where the man and a woman was waiting for them. The woman looked like she was in her later 50's. She had black and grey hair and a big grin on her face. The castaways stepped up to the mat with their team color on it with all the supplies that were in the boats. The man flashes a smile. "Welcome to Survivor Clare. My name is Jeff Probst. This is Tess," he explained pointing to the woman beside him. "Well, you've already been divided into tribes. Wearing orange, you are Fomorian, wearing green, you are Nemedian." The teams both smile at him.

"You are now going to make your _first tribe decision_." Jeff says, smiling wider, and getting closer to the twenty castaways. Some of them look around nervously. Jeff continues with a small laugh at the bewildered faces. "You are going to appoint a _leader_ for your tribe."

Each member of the tribes looked at each other, examining every aspect. Monica and Andrew looked at each other and smiled.

"With being a leader comes great responsibility." Tess said, standing on her tip-toes with a serious look. "Pick the one you think is the best for leadership role. This is all going to be based on your _first impressions_." She grabs two bags. "This is pens and paper for everyone." She throws the bags at the two groups. In Fomorian, the bag is thrown to Andrew, who caught it. In Nemediann, the bag was caught by David, the quiet one with brown hair. He smiled and handed it off to Miley who started reaching for the bag as soon as it was caught.

"Since you don't know each other, write down the description of the person you think should lead your tribe." They all nodded and got the paper and pencils out of the two bags.

Everyone is on their mats, ready to say who they elected leader. "Ok, Fomorian, who do you, think is a good leader?" Jeff says, pointing to a girl with auburn hair, it was Monica. Monica smiled and looked at her paper. "Andrew," She said, looking down the line at Andrew. Tess hid a small smile. She knew Monica couldn't help but vote for Andrew. Andrew smiled and raised his hand. "I'm Andrew," he said. They go down the line to Sonny. Sonny blushed when her name is called, and says, "Um, Chad." Chad nods, clicking his teeth. "Chad," Next was Zac, who voted for Andrew also. Tawni enthusiastically voted for Chad, but Chad sighed and votes for Andrew. In the end, Andrew had the most votes, by a 6-4 vote.

"Alright," says Tess, flashing a smile. "Fomorian has their leader. Now what about Nemediann?" Tess points to Miley, who says, "The…uh…guy with the black shirt on and brown hair." David smiles. "I'm David." Nico is next, and he holds up his paper. "I voted for the girl with the beautiful long brown hair" Portlyn flashes a fake celebrity smile and says, "Portlyn, at your service," They went down the line, and in the end, David got the most votes, and Miley was mad because no one called her name.

"Ok," Jeff says. "Can I get you both to come up here?" The two leaders step up to face the two groups. "The leader of Fomorian is Andrew, and the leader of Fomorian is David." The teams clap politely. "Now it is time for you to make _your first leader decision_. And trust me, this _will_ test your leadership skills."

~Confession David~

"I've got to admit I'm kind of scared…My strategy was going to be to stay under the radar…Guess that's not happening."

~End of Confession~

They get a shot of the beach from the sky then come back down to Jeff and Tess. "Ok, you are now going to make your first decision as leader." Jeff explained. The two leaders stare at Jeff as the rest listen attentively. "You are going to decide who will play in the opening challenge." He says, turning to Andrew, who raises and eyebrow. "Andrew. I want you to pick out of your group who you think is the best _swimmer_." Andrew nods. "Ok." He says, looking over the group. He knew Monica was afraid of water, so he wasn't going to pick her. Everyone else was a mystery to him. "The guys with glasses." The guy smiles. "Johnny,"

~Confession Johnny~

"Good choice! Playing a pirate for 7 years has payed off!"

~End of Confession~

Tess turns to David. "Ok, who do _you_ think is your best swimmer?" David stares blankly. "Uh……This girl, right here." He says, and points to Chelsea. Chelsea blushes. "Chelsea." Tess turns back to Andrew. "Who do you think is the strongest person on your team?" Andrew thinks for a second. "Um, Chad" Chad smiles a bit.

~Confession Andrew~

"I had to choose someone. I don't know anyone so..."

~End of Confession~

"Now David," David shifts his weight. "Uh...The dude with the awesome hat!" Nico smiles. "The name's Nico"

~Confession Nico~

"This is awesome! I mean I'm pretty buff, right?" he chuckled, showing off his muscles.

~End of Confession~

"Andrew. Who is your most agile person?" Andrew picks right away. "This girl." She says, pointing to Tawni. "Tawni." Tawni smiles brightly. "Ok, David?" David looks around and says, "The girl with brown hair, Portlyn, right?" He asked, looking to Portlyn. Portlyn grins. "Way to go"

"Andrew. Who is your smartest person?" Andrew grins. "Monica" Monica smiles slightly. "David. Who is your smartest person?" "Um…him," he says, pointing to a kid with short blond hair. "My name's Cole,"

"Everyone come up here." Tess says. The people who were selected go up.

"Are you guys ready to get to your first challenge?" The people nod. "On my go," Tess says. "The designated swimmer will swim out, retrieve the key and swim back." She explains, and they show a demonstration of how to do it. "The designated strong person will use that key to unlock to very heavy bundles of logs, then carry them back to the mat where the most agile person will use those logs to get up to a balance beam and do that while navigating another key through a rope maze. The designated smart person will use that key to unlock a bag of puzzle pieces, using the pieces to solve a puzzle. The first one finished wins reward-fire. In the form of flint."

The people clap politely at the reward, smiling, knowing they'll need it. "Take your spots-" Tess says. "We'll get started." All the rest go to sit or stand on the sidelines, and the designated people go to their spots on the obstacle course.

"Alright, here we go." Jeff says, raising up his hand. "Survivors ready? Go!" The two swimmers then blast off into the water. Johnny swam quickly out, being an excellent swimmer. Chelsea tries to catch up. Johnny gets to the key first, but gets his foot tangled on the rope. He pulls off with the key and comes back. Now Chelsea gets to the key, treading water, then quickly comes back.

Johnny gets back to the shore, dripping, and hands the key to Chad, who immediately unlocks the crates. Chelsea comes back, panting, and hands the key to Nico. Nico gets to work right away. Chad huffs, and picks up the heaviest crate first. Nico however, goes with the lighter one. Nico is able to waddle in front of Chad, and gets back first. Chad carefully puts it down, sweating, and goes back to get the smaller crate. Nico has more trouble with the bigger crate, and has to put it down once, when Chad gets the lead. Nico comes up right behind him.

They put the two crates down, and the two agile people climb up, Portlyn first. Portlyn steps slowly across the balance beam, guiding the key, Tawni right behind her. Tawni happens to edge ahead, but gets a bit stuck, where Portlyn gets ahead, she gets stuck too. Tawni get back across the balance beam the quickest, Portlyn right after her.

Tawni hands the key to Monica, and Portlyn to Cole. Cole immediately starts unlocking the puzzle pieces and dumping them out. Monica has a bit of a problem, and fumbles it open after Cole. Cole looks over all the pieces and gets to work. Monica does the same. Cole starts to get the hang of it, but gets caught in the middle of the puzzle. Monica the takes the lead and puts the puzzle all the way together.

"That's it!" Jeff says, holding up his hands. "Fomorian wins reward!" The whole Fomorian tribe cheers, and Monica jumps off of the platform, smiling. Tess throws them the flint. The other team looks forlorn, and they are silent.

~Confession Selena~

"We won the challenge, because Andrew made a good choice on all of the legs."

~End of Confession~

Tess also hands them a map to their camp to Andrew, the team still very happy. Jeff hands a map to the other team. "This is a map to your camp. Good luck!" The teams grab their things and head out.

~Fast forward!~

The Fomorian tribe got back, chatting happily. Monica was beside Andrew. "You and I are in an alliance, right?" Andrew whispered to Monica.

"Of course," Monica nodded.

Everyone pretty much talked the whole way except for Dylan. Brenda tried her hand at flirting, but it didn't quite seem to work.

"Aren't you glad we won the challenge today~?"

"Yeah."

"The team did well."

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening?!"

"Of course!" he said, snapping to attention.

When they got to camp they first sat down in a circle and introduced themselves. Saying their names and two things about them. Promptly after that, Andrew got the gang to start making some shelter. They took the supplies and went to building a place to sleep out of the strong wood from trees and the huge green ferns.

*

Dylan is helping Zac with the shelter.

"Hey Zac," he says in a calm voice.

"Yeah?" Zac says.

Dylan smirks. "I think me and you should start up an alliance."

~Confession Dylan~

"That's practically the key to this game—you've got to make friends if you want to go anywhere."

~End of Confession~

Zac gapes, surprised. "Yes! Of course."

~Confession Zac~

"It's great to have this alliance early on. It's not eager to be the first to go."

~End of Confession~

"Great." Cole says simply, then gets back to work.

Monica meets up with Sonny. "Hello," she said a smile on her face and an irish accent in her voice.

"Hey," Sonny smiles back. "You did pretty good in today's challenge,"

"Thanks, oh and I'm Monica,"

"I'm Sonny,"

"I was thinking, I think you and I should start an alliance. I have one with Andrew and I was gonna see if you wanted in too," Monica explained.

"Sure," Sonny nodded.

~Confession Sonny~

"I'm glad Monica came up to me. It's good to have an alliance this early,"

~End of Confession~

**

The other tribe is a camp now, all treading silently with a bit off small talk. They've gotten to know each other on the way here. When they get to camp, Nico yells, "We're finally here!" This causes the tribe to cheer up, and they all start laughing. Miley works hard to suppress her giggles and her blush. David grabs some of the strong wood, and gets the whole team to help him with building the shelter, while the girls went to get some water to boil. After the shelter is half-way built, Grady starts a fire easily, surprising the team.

"Wow!" says Portlyn, kneeling down by Grady. "How did you get it going without flint?!"

Grady laughed warm-heartedly. "I'm the _fire master_!"

"That's cool." She said, almost flirting.

~Confession Portlyn~

"Grady would be a great person to have an alliance with! He's so nice!"

~End of Confession~

"I know." Grady said, glancing at her.

Portlyn hesitates for a moment, then says, "Hey, I was thinking that we could start up an alliance…"

"Of course!" Grady says cheerfully.

Jake is listening from a distance, acting as if he is absorbed in putting up the shelter.

~Confession Jake~

"I would make alliances now, but I think it's too early. Maybe I'll shoot after the challenge."

~End of Confession~

They fast forward through the rest of the day, showing the sun go down and the moon coming up, then the two tribes going to sleep really quickly, then the sun coming up after a half minute of darkness.

It shows the course of the challenge from a bird's view, then shows the castaways entering the challenge.

"Good morning, campers!" Jeff said, giving them a genuine smile. Some yawn and others mutter "Good morning."

"Wake up sleepy heads! This is the immunity challenge. Here's how it works." Tess says, showing the demo. "Six members from each tribe will race across this balance beam with rope tying them together. When you all get to the other side, you will untangle the rope from yourselves then use that rope to pull a heavy crate to the finish platform, where the four remaining cast mates will disassemble the crate and use the pieces to spell out a message. The first team to get it right wins immunity, and is not going to tribal council."

Jeff uncovers a thing on a stick that was covered up by a brown cloth. It was a wooden plate with a green scaly snake curled on it. It looked amazingly realistic, with its tongue sticking out like a pitchfork. "This is the immunity idol. When your team has it, you are safe from tribal council. Of course the other team will have to vote the first person off this game." Everyone is silent, watching attentively, nodding. "Alright," Tess says, clapping her hands once. "Get in positions, we'll get started."

The cameramen took a quick shot of the sun shining brightly in the sky, then fast forwarded to the campers all ready to start. Jeff walks out behind them, hand raised as if she's holding a pistol. "Ok, for immunity…Survivors ready—Go!" The two teams shot off, but all of Nemedian ended up falling over because Miley trips.

"Oops!" Miley says.

"Miley!" David yells at her, and the team scrambles up, but Fomorian is already on the balance beam. Portlyn leads Nemedian over the balance beam, being the most agile. Suddenly Fomorian trips over the beam and falls, all getting tangled in the rope. Nemedian slips ahead.

"Stop fighting the rope!" Zac yells, "Just get up!"

The whole team obeys, scrambling up. Nemedian gets off the balance beam first, all slipping off the ropes pretty easily. Fomorian comes right after them, having Andrew untangle the ropes after they shed them off. Andrew untangles it fairly easy, and wraps the rope around the crate.

Nemedian rushes up the platform with the rope then all work together to pull the crate onto the platform. Fomorian follows shortly after, heaving the box up onto the crate quickly. Nemedian heaves their crate onto the platform, and the four remaining campers, Chelsea, Melissa, Cole and Jason, dive into the box of pieces, taking them all out first and dumping them on the slate. Fomorian's four members, Monica, Tawni, Sonny and Dylan do the same.

The other members fall silent with anticipation.

"Jason, quit!" Melissa says, slapping his hand. "That's not right!" she says, and grabs the green piece and puts it in the right spot.

Sonny, Dylan, and Monica put together the saying while Tawni stands off to the side, cheering them on.

~Confession Tawni~

"Ha, ha…I had no clue what they were doing, so I just sat back and cheered." She says, blushing.

~End of Confession~

"Wait a minute…" Cole says quietly, putting his hand on Chelsea's. "You've got it backwards. "You" comes before "got"…" he says, then puts them back in order. Chelsea backs up and blushes, letting Cole and Melissa work on it.

~Confession Chelsea~

"Uh," says Chelsea blushing, "I do not like him. I just blushed because I was wrong, _alright_?!"

~End of Confession~

Fomorian hurriedly pushes in the last piece, and raise their hands. Jeff comes over to look. "The puzzle is wrong. You've got your words mixed up."

Just then, Nemedian, with a rush of excitement, puts the last piece in and raises their hands. Tess looks over it and grins. "'You have got your puzzle right' is right! Nemedian wins immunity!"

The whole tribe cheers, while Fomorian looks angry at them. Jeff hands the immunity idol to David, who is grinning. "Fomorian, you're going to be voting someone off tonight." Tess says in a depressing voice. "I'll see you tonight at tribal council."

*

Back at the Fomorian camp, Chad gets to work getting his opinion out to everyone.

"Hey," he whispers to Andrew, his closest ally on the tribe, "I think we really need to vote out Tawni tonight."

Andrew nodded, then turned to him and asked, "Why so?"

"Did you see her at the challenge?" Chad says in a hushed voice. "She didn't do _anything_ to help."

Andrew nodded. "Right. Ok, I'll help you spread the word around."

**

Tawni leans over Zac, who's working at a fire. Monica is also in the circle, staring vacantly at the flames. "Will you guys help me vote off Sonny?" she asks.

"Ok, sure!" Zac laughs. Monica however, looks skeptical.

~Confession Monica~

"Zac may be easy to convince, but not me. Uh, uh. You're not getting me that easily."

~End of Confession~

Chad and Andrew, however, are already going around to everyone except for the three around the fire, telling them to vote off Tawni. Everyone agrees.

After showing that, they fast forward, showing the moon come up, and the team walking to tribal council. As Fomorian makes their way up, Jeff nods and says, "Go ahead and find yourself a torch. Dip it in and get fire." The team obeys, all of their torches now lighted and they are headed to sit down. "In this game, fire represents life. When your fire is gone, so are you." As of now, everyone is sitting.

"How does that sound, Zac that one of you is going home tonight?" Erin asks.

Zac bends down and struggles with his words at first. "Well…It means that one of us will go home preferably not me and will hopefully strengthen the tribe."

"Ok, Andrew, how do you feel that your team lost the challenge?"

"I think, that they won because of their team work, but in the end when only got the phrase mixed up, so…"

"Monica, you were chosen for the smart person. How does losing by the puzzle make you feel?"

Monica blushes shyly. "Me? As the smart person? I think I'm pretty strategic, but…"

Tess grins playfully at this. "Andrew, Monica says she's not that smart. Is she testing your skill as leader?"

Andrew grins sheepishly. "I don't know, honestly."

"You don't?" Tess says, grinning. "Ok, anyway, Tawni, do you think you may be going home tonight?"

"Maybe," Tawni says honestly, "But not that much."

"But, you didn't help with the puzzle." Jeff points out.

"I cheered them on," Tawni shrugs, grinning, "I think that counts for something."

Jeff shrugs. "Ok, anyway, it's time for you to vote. Johnny, your first up."

They show the tribe casting their vote, not quite showing who they wrote down. Afterward, Jeff says, "Ok, I'll go tally the votes." He leaves to get the jar. Then comes back. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Ok, I'll read the votes."

"First vote, Sonny." Sonny frowns, confused.

"The next is for Tawni." Tawni smiles, a bit surprised.

"Tawni.

Sonny.

That's two votes Tawni, two votes Sonny.

Tawni. Three votes Tawni, two votes Sonny.

Tawni

Tawni.

…

The first person voted off of Survivor Clare is…

Tawni."

Tawni smiles shyly, grabs her torch and walks up to Tess and Jeff. "Tawni," Jeff says, putting out her torch, "Your tribe has spoken."

With that, Tawni leaves, waving, and is gone.

"Ok, that's it for tonight," Tess says to the silent tribe. "Get back to camp."

With that, they get up and leave, taking the trail back through the dense green forest.


End file.
